Physics Dreams
by AerintheWhiteKnight
Summary: Written for fallenfates Twilight Highschool Challenge. Smut. I thought it was a funny ending. Read for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Stephanie Meyer does. **

**This is for **_**fallenfate**_**'s Twilight High School challenge. I'm really hoping that this is what she's looking for. **

**Requirements for **_**fallenfate's **_** challenge**

**-Edward has to be a football player**

**-Bella has to be a nerd of some type**

**-Besides that, there are no other perameters.**

**A/N: This is OOC. Partly because this prompt makes the characters not act normally, and well, the rest you'll have to read to figure out.**

**Character type: All human. Do you really think vampire Edward would be fair on a football team?**

"Come on, Bella, I'm going to be late for work!" Charlie screamed up the stairs.

"I'm coming," I picked up my tenor case from the stack in the corner of my room.

I ran down the stairs banging the case up against the rails. "Bella, let's go. I don't have all day. I don't even have close to all day," Charlie looked up the stairs at me. "I'm leaving. Now." He turned and opened the door. I took this as my cue to hurry up. It's no fun to carry anything but my flute to and from school.

I grabbed the bright red door and almost tripped on the concrete steps. I gathered my bearings and raced to the pick-up outside. I gently set my tenor in the bed and ran to the passenger side. "Hey, I'm going to be late tonight. Football game remember?" I asked Charlie as I got in.

"Yes, I remember. Pizza for me tonight. Keep that tenor safe, I don't want to pay to repair water-logged pads again," He ran his hand through his hair. "Why can't you play trumpet again? Don't have to worry about the pads, and it's lighter, and cheaper,"

"They needed a tenor sax player. The one we had last year was too much of an idiot to go to practice. So I decided to play tenor," I rolled my eyes. We go through this every year I switch. Including the speech about how brass is easier than to keep up with and in the long run cheaper.

The rest of the ride passed quietly, until we were pulling onto the driveway of the high school. Then the most attractive man on the football team ran in front of Charlie. He was totally oblivious that he almost got run over. He just glanced with his unnaturally gorgeous emerald eyes at the car when Charlie decided to make a scene and honk. "Dad! What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"Did you miss the fact he ran in front of me? Or are you one of the people who believes that the football team is untouchable?" He looked at me accusatorily. "I thought you were better than that. High school caste systems I never understood them," He said more to himself than me. Not that it mattered much; I was too busy staring at the retreating back of my football god.

Charlie pulled up to the door and I hopped out of the truck. "Have a nice day, I'll see you tonight, Bells," He waved as I was about to shut the door.

"I'll see you when I get back. Don't forget to eat," with that I went to the back and swung my sax out of the bed.

I ran into the school right as the bell rang. I stopped at my locker and made my way to my first period. Ugh, physics. I hate physics. The only thing that I liked about that class is there were only four of us in the AP course. It was easier to get personal help. I sat my cumbersome case in the back of the room and slid into my desk. As I was getting my book and last night's homework out of my binder, Angela sat down next to me. "So, have you decided who you're asking to homecoming?" I love Angela to death, but she and I have opposite personalities. She is the man magnet with the amazing curvaceous body and silky hair. I'm skinny nobody with plain jane attributes all through me.

"Ange, you know I won't ask. Since when have I asked anyone to anything?" It was true. I lust after the man of my dreams but I don't have the guts to ask him out.

"Bella, come on, get a hold of yourself. It's your senior year. Mike would go with you. He tells me all about how amazing you are at practice. I wanted to shove his piccolo down his throat if it would make him shut up," we laughed together at the thought. "Anywho. What about Edward? I know you're madly in love with him," I tried to interrupt. "Don't lie. I see you staring at him the whole lecture this period. Speaking of, I need to get to my seat. Talk to you later!" and she bounced away leaving me alone to sit next to Edward.

I tried to look ahead. But when _he_ is sitting next to me, I know I wasn't focusing. I was thinking about drill for tonight and hoping that Edward would be watching. I was shaken out of my reverie with a cool hand rubbing against my thigh. I looked down to see where this mysterious hand was coming from and followed the flawless arm up to the glorious face. "Pass to the bathroom. Wait for me there," was all the whispered prompting I needed.

I raised my hand and requested a pass to the bathroom. I grabbed the slip of canary colored paper and walked as fast as I could to the door. I got to the girls bathroom and slipped into the first stall. A few moments later a pair of very masculine way waltzed their way into the restroom. "Edward?" I was worried that I was setting myself up for a huge prank.

"It's me, Bella. Please, let me in. I want to see you," He was right in front of my stall and knocking on it. "Bella, I've wanted you for so long, please, at least talk to me,"

I opened the door to see hopefully my future lover. I felt myself get wet at the thought of him taking me and I noticed he was thinking the same way. "Why did you want me here, Edward?" I was really curious.

"Bella, I've watched you for so long, I want you. Please, kiss me," He looked so pitiful but beautiful at the same time. I stepped closer and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Please, you know what I need," and he kissed me full on the mouth.

I melted against him and felt his arm wrap around my waist. I slid my arm around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue ran against my lower lip, asking entrance and I willingly allowed it in. I accidentally moaned and pulled away immediately. "I'm sorry, Edward. I've never done this before," I knew I was blushing.

"Bella, darling, it's okay. If I have my way, you'll be screaming my name within five minutes," He smirked and slid his hand up my shirt. "Is this okay?" I nodded my head, not trusting my ability to speak.

He slipped his hand up to my breast and kneaded it gently. He pinched my nipple through my bra and my back arched. He smiled and continued, pulling my shirt up with his other hand. The cool air assaulted my sensitive skin. "Edward, please, I need to feel you without the clothes in the way…"I drifted off and allowed myself to feel.

He pulled my plain cotton bra up over my small breasts and tweaked my nipple again. He moved his mouth down and suckled at the sensitive skin. I moved my hands down to his waistline and fumbled with the prominent lump in the front. He moaned against me letting air flow against my wet skin. I became more adventurous and unbuttoned them, pulling his jeans and boxers down in one stroke. I pulled against his member, pumping him in my hand. "Bella, please, let me take you, please," He was pleading with me again.

I unbuttoned my own jeans and let him bring them down with my soaked boyshorts. He pushed me into the wall and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed into me gently, attempting not to hurt me too much. As soon as I felt comfortable, I shifted against him. He took this as a green light and started thrusting in me hard and fast. I wrapped my hands in his sleek bronze hair as he threw his head back and started moaning my name. "Bella…Bella…"

I felt an arm shake my fully clothed back. I picked my head up to see Edward shaking me awake. "Bella, the period's over. You should probably get going if you don't want to be late," with that he turned and walked out of the room.

"Thank you…"my voice dropped off at the end. So it wasn't real. That's a pity because I rather liked him pleading with me.

Well, at least he knows who I am.

**A/N Well, I thought it was funny. I was going to make it very sad and stuff, but I liked this idea better. Please review. Please don't flame though, I'm quite content with constructive criticism. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Terribly sorry about the delay. I've been sick and school was chaotic. Hopefully now that school is out for the summer, I'll have more time for you guys. I don't own any of this. **

Thank goodness for under achievement. Settling down with my rotational motion packet I ignored the raucous students around me. Half way through the first problem it hit me. What if I talked during my dream? Aw crap, He probably thinks I'm a freak. I'm never going to be able to look him in the face. I'll have to switch schools, change my name, get plastic…

"Bella. Bella, you okay? Here, let me take you to the nurse. You look a little pale. I mean, paler than normal. Come on." Mike grabbed my arm and started to tug me up out of my chair.

"Mike, I'm fine. If I was worried, I would get it taken care of." I tried to convince him to the best of my ability.

"I thought you worked on your fake smile? You are obviously not ok. Have you looked at what you're wearing? Girl, I thought I taught you better than that," I started to tune him out, which is hard, he's obnoxious.

Mike is one of those guys that if I didn't know he had a huge crush on me, I would have thought he was gay. I have never met a male that cared about clothes and fashion as much as he did. Don't get me wrong, I don't take that as the only reason he's gay. Straight guys can care about fashion and how they look. Mike is a tad extreme though. I turned again to my packet. Tangential velocity is the equivalent of what linear quantity? I'm sure that was covered in class today. Gawsh darn Edward and his demi-god status. "…homecoming,"

"What?" My head shot up. "Sorry, Mike, I missed that."

"I said you better dress better for homecoming. You are going right?" Mike must have known better.

"I'm probably not going. I refuse to go by myself and I doubt anyone will ask." I let out a huge sigh.

"Cheer up, dear. You'll get asked. I would ask, but , well, Jessica asked me already."

"You mean the freshman? That jerk girl?" I was amazed.

"Yeah, funny story about that. Going with a senior is considered fresh cred."

I laughed at that one. Mike was nice, but him being fresh cred was hilarious. Edward was on that level, not Metro Mike. Well, Edward was a big deal at any grade level. "I'll figure something out. Don't worry about me. I'll be happier at my house having a horror movie marathon."

"You're such a loser, Bella,"

I turned to the bane of my existence. I hate physics and I'm not really sure why I let Angela talk me into this.

"When you square both sides you get extra answers. You have to check the solutions you come up with to make sure they aren't extraneous,"

I hate my schedule this year. I've decided that if I die before the end of this year, Hell will be a continuous stream of my senior year. Physics, study hall, then trig. My guidance counselor must hate me.

"Miss Swan, would you mind coming to the board and solving this problem, please?" Aw man, the rest of my row had already gone.

After failing miserably at the board, I came back to my seat. As I sat down, I noticed a piece of paper resting on my ratty bookbag. I picked it up to see who to give it back to, but my name was on it. I read it quickly and felt the heat rise in my face. I have to show Angela…

"Angela, wait!" I yelled at her retreating back. "Angela, you can see Ben later, I have to talk to you!"

She turned around and gave me a death glare. "Make it quick. I can't be late to my class," She brushed her hair from her eyes impatiently as I walked over. She bounced up and down on one foot until I finally came next to her. "Wait, Bella, what's wrong? Wait, you got asked to homecoming!"

"No. I got this though," I handed her the note and waited for the inevitable.

"Oh! My! God! You have to go. A secret admirer is mysterious and exciting. I'll come with you so that you don't get date raped, if you could consider this a date. Aw, what if he brings flowers? I have to see this, it's going to be so cute!"

"Angela, stop!" I couldn't deal with her craziness. "If he doesn't have the guts to talk to me in class, why should I give into this kind of thing? This shouldn't be a reason to respect him. If he won't talk to me face to face without all the cloak and dagger stuff, that's not cool. I guess it's below him to like me," I stopped my tirade when Angela shrieked. "What? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but Bella…what if it's Edward?"

**Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Bonus points to whoever can post and answer the physics question from the beginning. Please comment and I'll try to clear up any questions. ChocoholicMonkeyfish, I hope I answered your question and thank you for making that comment because I never even thought of it. **

**Please review guys and I will do my best to update sooner next time.**


End file.
